In recent years, as automotive hydraulic pumps, with a view to saving energy by controlling starts and stops of a hydraulic pump minutely and ensuring the supply of oil pressure to a driving system such as a transmission even while the engine is being stopped due to the “idling stop,” more electric pump units have been in use.
Since an automotive electric pump is installed in a limited space within a vehicle body, compactness is required, and additionally, light weight and low cost are also required. As an electric pump unit which can meet such requirements, there has been proposed an automotive electric pump in which an electric motor and a pump are integrally incorporated within a common unit housing (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
In addition, as an electric pump unit which can meet the requirements, there has been proposed an automotive electric pump unit in which a pump, an electric motor and a motor controller are integrally incorporated within a common unit housing (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).